


No Hands

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Grinding, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Denial<br/>Prompt: Kara/Cally - no hands - singerdiva</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hands

Cally stared at Starbuck. Kara. How had she gotten here? What in all the worlds had made her think she could carry this off? Then Kara's hand slid up her leg, her thumb angling toward Cally's inner thigh, and Cally said, "No hands."

Kara froze. Cally did, too, waiting for Kara to smack her down verbally, or get Cally so turned on she couldn't say anything.

Instead, Kara relaxed, let her hand drop to the rack. She nodded. "Okay. No hands." Then she smirked. "But that goes both ways, Callandra Henderson. If I can't use my hands, neither can you."

Oh, frak. Her chin dropped. She wasn't very good at...that. Kara liked doing it so much, Cally was almost always on the receiving end, and before Kara, there hadn't been any girls.

"Hey." Kara's fingers raised her chin. "Do you wanna try it some other time?"

No. She'd teased and flirted and boasted until Kara had told her to put up or shut up. How hard could it be? Kara always had her writhing in minutes. Except now that it came down to it, what if she was really bad at it? The other times, the few there'd been, Kara had been drunk. When she was drunk, she was notoriously easy to get off. Neither one of them was drunk tonight. What if Cally was only good in bed when Kara was drunk?

Kara's fingers twined with hers and pulled her forward. "C'mere." She raised their hands above Kara's head on the pillow, and from here, Cally could see where to start.

She rested her elbows beside Kara's head and kissed her. Lips sliding at first, then she flicked her tongue out, telling Kara to open up. She tasted different today - coffee and something else Cally couldn't pinpoint - and they both groaned as she deepened the kiss.

Cally sucked at Kara's lips and let them go with a wet smack, then nuzzled Kara's cheek until she turned her head to the side. Cally covered Kara's neck with open-mouthed kisses until Kara was humming, her body shifting under Cally. She slid her elbows out and let her weight drop onto Kara, their breasts not quite matching up, and the combination of her own nipples on Kara's skin, and Kara's hard nipples poking at her was tantalizing.

For a few minutes, all they did was grind against each other until they both had a slight sheen of sweat on their skin. Cally moved, cocking her hips across Kara's, her ass in the air, and her knee knocked against Kara hard.

Kara grunted.

"Sorry." Cally pulled her knee away.

"No. Go back."

Cally moved her leg back.

"Mmm. Like that, Cally. Only harder." Kara spread her legs, giving Cally more room.

She pressed her knee into Kara harder, though she wouldn't be able to keep this position for long. Kara cried out, soft and quiet, her fingers tightened on Cally's, and she shuddered, her climax sending goosebumps over her skin. The little hairs tickled Cally's skin, and she shivered.

Kara pushed Cally to her side, their legs winding together. She kissed Cally and brushed their noses together. "You want me to take a turn?"

"If you can still talk, I'm not done yet."

Kara's eyes got big. "Where the frak did that come from?"

Cally shrugged and pushed Kara onto her back again. "Remember, keep your hands to yourself."

Kara snickered. "I don't need my hands, Cally."


End file.
